Kickin It With Karrine
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: OC. JerryxOC MiltonxOC. Karrine was the new kid, and so was Jack. But when Karrine descides to help the Wasabi Warriors, chaos breaks lose. And what's this about her not being human? Trailer/Full Summary inside.
1. Trailer

**Jack is the new kid in school...**

"Oh, my name's Jack."

**Karrine is new as well...**

"The only girl who fits into any of those catagories and sat here was her." *Milton points at Karrine*

**Jerry is a cocky dancer...**

"Let me teach you about swag!" *Jerry dances*

**Milton is a scientist...**

"Mwahahahaha!" *Milton doing science*

**Karrine dances and is a scientist...**

"Wow. I didn't know you guys were so like me!"

**Jack skateboards right into the wall...**

"Gotta go!' *Karrine* "Sorry about the wall!" *Jack*

**And they both help the dojo.**

"If you wanted my help, you could have just said so."

**There are secrets...**

"I'm not exactly human."

**And there is love...**

"I like you, to."

**And there will be sorrow...**

Pain floods Karrine as she sees what she wishes she didn't.

_**Coming December 26, 2012**_

_**I'm sorry I keep changing the date, but I'm only halfway done, doing the full 1st episode, and it's already 6 pages long.**_


	2. Wasabi Warriors Part 1

Kickin' It with Karrine

First story of them without the name of the actual story. OC. Karrine, Inyashi, Holt, and any other I decide to throw in. Yeah!

Episode 1, Wasabi Warriors

Jack did a double take. Being the new kid, he didn't know who he was and wasn't supposed to talk to, but he was ABSOLUTELLY sure she wasn't someone he should talk to. Especially because of her popularity. Her hair was silver and her eyes were purple. 'Oh well.' He thought, and grabbed a tray.

Jack POV

"How you doin'?" I asked the lunch lady. "It's my first day. What would you recommend?" The lunch lady, Marge, answered, "Not this stuff. I don't know what half of it is." I frowned. A girl with blonde hair, who was tossing an apple, passed and when she dropped it, I caught it with my foot. I flipped it back up. "Alright, that was almost cool." She said. Smiling, she said: "I'm Kim." I smiled along, and said, "I'm Jack. I'm new." Kim laughed, "Yeah, I can tell. You still have that new guy smell." I frowned at the last comment a little. "Can I have my apple back?" She asked. "Oh, sorry." I said, and handed her her apple. "Well, maybe I'll see you around, Kim." I said. "Maybe you will." She answered, and then walked away. I grabbed my tray and a boy called, "Hey, new kid." I walked over. Another boy, who looked Hispanic, said, "Uh, what are you doin' Eddie? We saved that seat for cheerleaders, prom queens, and super models." He nodded. "You do remember the only girl who fit into any of those categories and sat there was her, right?" A nerdy looking one said, and pointed to the silver haired girl I saw before. "Well, I'm Jack, so, how do you all know each other?" I asked. The nerdy on answered. "We're friends. We go to Karate together a school." The Hispanic one said, "We don't just do Karate, Milton. These fists are registered weapons. In fact I already have gotten a few calls about joining the navy seals." Eddie punched his thigh lightly. "Navy seals? You're afraid of baby seals!" I laughed. A jock threw a crushed up apple at the back of Milton's head, and Milton cried out, "Gaaahhhh!" The jocks and the Hispanic boy laughed. Hispanic boy said, "That's awesome. The kid from the black dragon dojo just wailed you in the-"He got cut off by something getting thrown at him and hitting his face. He pointed at them. "Not cool, man. Not cool." The jocks had a riot over this, and the silver haired girl came and talked to them. The jocks silently packed their things and left. Silver haired girl left to, but a different way. The jocks ran back. "Aren't you going to do something? Wait, I thought you guys knew karate." Milton got up and said, "Yes we do." He looked at them, and sat back down. "But they know it better." I got up. "It's cool, I got this."

No POV *again*

"Why did we learn his name? Now I'm gonna miss him. " Milton said to Eddie and Jerry. "Hey. I like your outfits. You guys, uh, cheerleaders?" Jack asked the black dragons. "No. Well, Brian used to be." Frank answered. Jack looked at him weirdly. "So, you got a problem with something?" Frank did Karate to get into the fighting stance. "Wow, I didn't come over here to fight, man." He punched and Jack caught his fist. "You probably shouldn't have done that." And they started fighting. **(A/N: I'm not writing any fight scenes, unless A) They include Karrine, or B) It came from my mind, or C) You ask me to do them.)**

After Fight, Milton POV

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen in my life." I gawked. "And I've been to the Ice Kapedes(?)."

Theme Song:

Don't (don't) you (you)  
Get all tough with me  
I'm sayin', won't (won't) you (you)  
Come kick it with me

And we can have a ball and run up the wall  
That's just how we do

And no matter how much I chop and punch  
It's not as cool as kickin' it with you

Here we go, let's start the party  
Chop it up like it's karate  
Everybody

Don't (don't) you (you)  
Get all tough with me  
I'm sayin', won't (won't) you (you)  
Come kick it with me

And we can have a ball and run up the wall  
That's just how we do

And no matter how much I chop and punch  
It's not as cool as kickin' it with you

Later, Commercial POV

'Hi, I'm Sensei Rudy, and I run the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. Fun day at the beech ruined by a gang of ninjas? *Fights Ninjas* Wipeout! Come on down to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy today, and I'll teach you how to throw a Foot, fist, fiesta!

Rudy POV

"Now that's what you call marketing, fellas. What'd you think?" I asked. "We think this is the worst Dojo in the Bobby Wasabi chain." I frowned. Rude. "What?" I protested. "None of your students are advancing. If you don't win 2 belts at the next tournament, we're closing you down." I saddened. "Closing me down?" I asked, shocked. I hurried after them, and saw Marge flip Eddie onto the mats. "Woo! Love doing that! Ha-ha!" The agents looked at me weirdly. "Ooh, Eddie just got dusted by Marge the lunch lady again." Jerry said, him and Milton eating pizza. The agents walked out. "Guys, what are you doing? They said if we don't win 2 belts at our next tournament, their shutting us down." I said. "Yo, Rudy, you want to win some belts? You should get those new kids Jack and Karrine in here." Jerry said. "Jack was awesome! At lunch, he took out 4 black dragons all by himself." Eddie said, me retorting, "I don't care about some slap fight at school. Martial arts isn't about beating kids up in the lunch room, it's about getting better through hard work and discipline." Jerry burped, and we all looked at him. "What? Just be happy it came out the right end."

Karrine POV

I laughed and skateboarded on my stomach in the mall, following Jack. "Those new kids, Karrine and Jack, are on their skateboards again." The mall cop (I like that movie…) said into his walkie talkie. He put on a helmet with a siren on it and chased after us. Me and Jack weren't a team, but we did help each other out once in a while. Like now. The cop chased after us on a moped, and said, "I'm in pursuit." Jack glided past an old lady, I jumped up and flipped my board so I wouldn't hit her, and the cop ran her off the road. "So rude." I said. "Jack! Karrine! Come here!" Coppy called. "Like that's gonna happen!" I called. I flipped over the table with more grace than Jack, and grabbed my board from under me. I landed back on my stomach onto the board. "Whoa!" Jack cried as he plunged into the wall of Bobby Wasabi's dojo. I jumped up at the exact, correct moment and landed perfectly on my feet, board in hand. "Now that's what I call a landing. Hiya!" I got into a karate stance and laughed. Then I noticed the wreckage. "Jack, you destroyed their wall!" I cried. "They just came right out the wall!" Marge said. "Ok, you guys have got to try that." Jack laughed. "Come here you." Coppy said. "Gotta go." I cried, and ran off, back flipping and lunging off of the wooden colombue. "Sorry about the wall!" Jack cried and ran, back flipping and flipping out. Jack ran right into the hands of police officers, but I whooshed up to the banisters, unnoticed. "Who were those kids?" Rudy asked. "Jack and Karrine!" Jerry (Cute), Eddie, and Milton (Cute too!) Said in unison. "Ohhhh."Rudy got it now. I rolled my eyes. Poor Jack. "Hey, you! Get down from there." I hissed and jumped down, running through the hole in the wall. I ran smack into 2 police officers. Now I'm in trouble to. I sighed.

Later, Jack POV

"You're in big trouble Jack and Karrine. But, if you join my dojo and help me win 2 belts, I'll tear up this report and you won't have to go to juvie." Rudy said. I got confused. "Juvie?" I asked. "That's jail for kids, fella." Karrine rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't stay there for long. Got too much dough. But if you wanted me to join, you could have just said so and I would be winning you belts like there was no morrow." I almost was in shock at this. A) She didn't say tomorrow, she said morrow, and B) She talked a LONG sentence. "I would join your dojo, but I'm not a karate guy. I'm a skater." I said. "You took out 4 black dragons all by yourself, and did a perfect flying side kick through my wall." Rudy said. "OK, truth is: My grandfather was a karate sensei. He even trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies." I said, and Rudy gawked. Karrine didn't look surprised. "Your grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi? The founder of this dojo, and star of such classic movies as Samurai Beech Party, Kungfu Cop, and Nana Was a Ninja?" Rudy asked, and Karrine leaned on the banister, rolling her eyes. "Yep." I answered. "OK, now wha-" Rudy cut Karrine off. "You know this dojo was built on the principles of the wasabi code." He looked at me and Karrine. Karrine bowed at the time we did and all 3 f us said in unison, "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!" Rudy looked at Karrine. "You know it?" She nodded. "So, do we have a deal?" He asked both of us. "Deal." Karrine and I said in unison.

Later, Jerry POV

I stared at Karrine for a few seconds, then looked away when I heard, "Hey Jack." from Kim. We were eating at Falafel Phil's, and Karrine was secretly gorging herself. How was she that skinny when she ate so much? "Hello Kim." Everyone but Karrine, including me, said in unison. "Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked Jack. Everyone, including Karrine, said stuff like: Yeah, Sure, Course, Yes Kim, and more. "Guy's, can you give me a sec?" Jack asked. "I can give you a year." Karrine said, mouth slightly full. "Vamose." Jack added. Karrine darkened, but got up and left. "That means go!" Jack said to the rest of us. I looked at him. "I know what vamose means, si quieres que nos vayamos nos vamose no tiene mas que dejar cramae. Oh." I ranted as I walked out of Falafel Phil's.

No POV

"Looks like you know something about karate." Kim said to Jack, Karrine watching with Mind's Eye. What was she supposed to do? Eat her food in peace when she knows there's something going on? "Yeah, a little bit." Jack answered. "Would you like some more Falafel Balls?" Phil asked Karrine. "I'll take 3 dozen of 'em." She said, mouth slightly full. "Y-yes." He said, astonished. "So, what are you doing at Bobby Wasabi? You should be training at the best dojo in town." Kim said. "Really? What do you know about karate?" Jack asked. She laughed under her breath. She took Jack to her dojo, but Karrine stayed and watched them through her mind's eye. Was she really gonna leave her precious food? Na-ah. "Hiya!" Kim cried as she broke 2 boards. "I guess you do know a little something about karate." Jack said. "This place made me a black belt. Everything at the Black Dragon is best of the best." Kim said. Karrine gasped. _'The Black Dragons?' _She thought. _'No...' _"I heard if Bobby Wasabi doesn't win 2 belts at the tournament next week, their doors will finally close." The sensei said to Frank. "I've got to get Karrine and Jack to join us. Oh, Jack." The sensei finished, interrupting Jack from breaking the boards. "I've heard so much about you. I want you to know that if you join this dojo you will become like the cobra. Fast, dangerous, and quite comfortable sleeping in a basket." Kim glanced at her master. "What Sensei's trying to say is, if you train here, we'll make you a champion." Karrine huffed. "Unlikely." She said, then noticed the weird looks she was getting. "Eh, gotta go!" and ran to the first place she thought. The Black Dragons. "Check out this Bo staff. That is 4 ounces of perfectly balanced graphite. It's the same one the astronauts use." The sensei said. Jack looked at him weirdly. "You know, for when they need a Bo staff in space." Sensei said. Jack looked at the Bo staff weirdly. He started swinging it and practicing expertly. "Yes, very nice. Excellent. Wow, you almost took my head off." Sensei said. "So, what do you say Jack? Would you join the Black Dragons and ask Karrine if she'd like to, too?" Kim asked. "Na-ah." Karrine said, getting some more weird looks. "What, you got a problem?" She asked some around her age, intimidating them. "I'd like to, but I can't." Jack said. "Jack, come on. Bobby Wasabi's a joke." Kim said. Karrine gaped. "Come on, It's not a joke to me. I gave my word. It's the Wasabi Code." Jack said. "The Wasabi Code." Frank mimicked, Sensei saying, "Zip it, Frank." Jack handed him the staff. "Well, here you go." Sensei looked at him. "You keep it. Let it be a reminder that you'll always be welcome in my dojo. Here, take another one, to give to Karrine." He said, handing Jack a second staff. "Wow. Thanks!" Jack said, grabbing the second one and swinging the first, walking out. Karrine ran to the dojo quick as light. "But that was my Bo Staff!" Frank protested. "My mom gave it to me-" Sensei cut Frank off. "And I gave it to her. That's right, you heard me. I'm seeing her." Sensei walked away. "What?" Frank mouthed.

*Later, Jerry POV*

Karrine ran into the room. Jack came in, twirling a staff. "Hey guys. Oh, here." Jack said, handing Karrine another staff. "Thanks." She said.

**And that's chapter 1! I got lazy, so I'm cutting episode 1 in half.**

**Jerry: That's ok, we'll just have to do the rest the right way.**

**Kim: Yeah, it's fine Karrine.**

**Me: Oh that's a relief. Sorry if you were waiting and waiting for this. Oh well, thanks for reading! Next chapter is the 2****nd**** half of episode 1!**


	3. Wasabi Warriors Part 2

*Jerry POV*

"Sorry I'm late-" Jack said, Rudy cutting him off. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Jack. Wait, where did you get that astronaut Bo Staff?" Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "He was at the Black Dragons!" Karrine cried, not caring she was tattling. I love her- wait, what are you saying, Jerry?! I decided to go back to the task at hand. "It was a gift from the Black Dragons. See, we can all use it." Jack said, trying to hand it to Rudy. "Ahahaha, no!"He said, pushing it away. "No, students from this dojo are forbidden from even entering the Black Dragon. How did you know he was there?" He directed the end to Karrine. "Spying, it's how I pass the time when there's nothing else to do."

I raised an eyebrow at that answer, but just kept watching. "You can't forbid me from doing anything." Jack shot back. "How could you betray me like this? If it wasn't for me you would have been banned from this mall for 2 weeks." I was shocked. I looked over at Karrine. You could practically see smoke spouting from her ears, her face was so red. "Banned from the mall?" They both asked in unison. "Wait, you said we were going to Juvie." Jack said.

*No POV*

"Heh, you know, I say a lot of things. I'm what they call chatty." Rudy answered nervously. "You lied to me-us!" Karrine corrected, getting closer to Rudy. "YOU BROKE THE WASABI CODE!" They both said at the same time. "What~?! I did- what did- I just- I didn't" Rudy stuttered. "Kim was right, this place is a joke." Jack said. "Hey! It may be run down, and it doesn't teach very well, and he may 'ave lied, but saying it's a joke is just a lil' too far, Jack." Karrine said. "I'm out of here!" Jack said, running out. Karrine shook her head, saying to Rudy, "Once you get your truth and priorities intact, tell me." She huffed and ran out. "Fine, go ahead!" Rudy called. "Who needs them?" Rudy asked Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. "We do." They all said in unison. "What have I done? Come back!" He called, running out. "Come back! COME BACK!"

*Later*

"Jack, Karrine, you're back!" Rudy called. "Yep, I am! But this bozo here just came to get his stuff." Karrine looked at Jack in disdain. "What's going on?" Jack asked, Karrine looking confused as well. "We're closing. No Jack and Karrine, no belts, no dojo." Jerry said. Karrine's heart broke. Why was she so…weird around Jerry? "Milton David Krupnick, so, this is your French horn lesson, huh?" A man said, walking in and addressing Milton.

"He should think of changing his first name with 'is middle." Karrine said under her breath, no one hearing but Jerry, who was right next to her. He chuckled under his breath. "Dad, I'm sorry. I was taking Karate lessons cause kids kept beating me up for taking French horn lessons." Karrine's heart broke a second time.

"Let's go, Milton. You're lucky you didn't hurt yourself." Karrine chewed her lip and clenched her fists. She suddenly exploded. "No, **_you're _**lucky to 'ave a son such as him! Why don't cha stop talking down to him, te?" She asked with her accent heavy.

"No, its ok, Karrine. It's closing any way." Milton sighed. "This is the only place I felt I really belonged. I'll let my bullies know I'm available." Karrine snorted in anger, very un-lady-like, and Jerry looked at her.

"Now my mom's going to send me back to Mrs. King's dance academy. My body was not meant to mambo!" Karrine let out another snort. But she was sad. It was Jerry's turn to say something. "Guess I'm a lone wolf again. And that's how I like it…don't think for a second I'm going to miss any of you meat bags." His expression totally said otherwise, though. "See you around, guys." Milton said, and the others put a hand up, saying bye. Jack thought and then shouted, "Milton! Hang on." They turned, and Jack grabbed a board. "Why don't you show your dad how you can break a board?" He asked. "Break a board? I can barely cut a well cooked piece of fish." Karrine snorted a 3rd time, and Jerry patted her back. "Just believe in yourself and do it!" Karrine called. "I can't. When I was born my parents thought they'd given birth to a baby bird. I mean that's-" Jack cut him off, saying, "Do it, Krupnick!" and Milton brought his hand up and screamed a battle cry, bringing it down and breaking it. Karrine smiled and Jack laughed. "Holy Christmas nuts!"

"Milton?" His dad asked. "That ain't no baby bird right there, nuh uh." Marge said, pointing. Jerry hugged Milton and Eddie high fived him, while Karrine hugged Milton as well. "That was unbelievable Jack. These guys are your friends. They didn't break the Wasabi Code. I did." Rudy told him. Jack thought on this. "I broke it to." Karrine finished for him, "You don't walk away from your friends when they need you." Karrine sighed and shook her head, looking at her feet. The others walked up to Jack, while he walked to Karrine. They each put their fists in their palms and Rudy asked, "Wasabi?" And Karrine and Jack said in unison, "Wasabi!" while the others cheered, Jerry making Karrine blush by crying, "Whhooooo!".

*After Training, which resulted in minor sprains, bruises, and the lesson of No Messing with Karrine, Jerry POV*

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the Black Dragons!" The announcer called, Karrine rolling her eyes and flashing a glance of amusement towards me. I smiled at her, and she stretched out, awaiting her battle. The Black Dragons went out like the winners they were. "Now our visitors, the Wasabi Warriors!" We sauntered in, all cool, then Karrine wriggled her way to the front, doing flips, handstands, and AMAZING karate moves for a 3rd degree black belt. I do like her-wait; get a hold of your feelings Jerry! I saw Milton eye her, and I suddenly grew jealous as she winked at him. Jack accidently hit me in the face and Karrine ended up falling on the floor laughing, saying, "Girl down! This seems like the perfect time to Geet **(My version of Twitter, Gitter)** ROTFL!"

I held my face. So embarrassing, and in front of Karrine! I sulked and walked over to our bench, Karrine trying to recollect herself. "Gosh, that isn't even mah humor!" She said in a weird accent. "What's that accent?" I asked her. She said, probably not thinking, "Seeker-wait!" She put her hands to her mouth, covering it. "You'll forget that, right?" She asked. "Yep!" I said cheerfully. "LET THE COMPETITION BEGIN!" The announcer cried. "OK guys, Eddie's up first, then Jerry, Karrine, Milton, Jack. Alright?" Karrine raised her hand. "Not a good line up. The trials are in a certain order I memorized, and it should be: Eddie, Jerry, me, Milton, Jack." Rudy nodded. Wow, that girl's smart. "Jack, that guy I'm fighting is huge!" Eddie told him. "Oh come on he's not that big." Jack then looked at him. Not that big? I think he's as big as a rhino. "Wow!" Jack said. "What do they feed you brother?!" Karrine cried. The guy pointed at Eddie and Jack. "You're going down~!" Karrine and Jack looked at him funny. "I don't think I can do this! Even Marge the lunch lady throws me around!" Jack thought. "Uh, uh-"

Karrine cried, "Eddie!" Eddie walked over to her, and I loved her more-WHY DO I KEEP THINKING THAT?! "If you get mad about Marge flipping you, than use that anger to get him!" She pep talked. "Well, alright." Eddie said.

*No POV*

Eddie won the fight, and Karrine laughed cheerfully, cheering.

"Great job Eddie!" Jerry's turn was next, and it was nunchucks.

Jerry hit himself in the you-know-where, and Karrine ran to him. "Oh my god Jerry, are you alright?!" Jerry answered with, "Everything is purple..." And Karrine grimaced.

Next was Karrine's turn, and all she had to do was do a fancier set of moves than her opponent. She did 2 roundhouse kicks, 1 flying kick, 2 flips, and 1 dragon punch.

Basically, she did moves that were far beyond her opponent, and she won. "She did it, we're saved!"

Milton then had to break boards. He wore oven mitts, and Karrine giggled.

Milton almost won, but then he did an illegal move, and lost his belt. "No!" Rudy cried.

Jack's turn was the vertical peg kick. He told Kim he thought she had a crush on Jack, and Kim said, "Ew, no." Karrine laughed.

"He can't win that belt Frank." Karrine heard, and cast a look at the 2. "You know what to do." The senei broke a pencil.

Frank kicked Jack's leg, and Karrine called it.

"Illegal move! Frank cheated!"

Karrine growled. "Oh no he didn't!" Marge cried.

"Frank, that is so wrong! You are banned from this dojo! Banished I say!" Frank gave this look to Ty that said, "What?",

"Rudy, I can't get up!" Jack said. "Yes you can. You're the champ! You got to get up!"

"You're kneeling on his leg." Kartrine pointed out, Jack nodding frantically.

"Oh,sorry!" Rudy said, getting off him.

Kim quit the Black Dragons.

"So, are you going to be able to do this?" Kim asked Jack.

"I don't know."

They talked and Karrine didn't listen anymore.

He used a Bobby Wasabi move, and he knocked it off, it hitting Milton's dad.

Karrine busted out laughing.

She Geeted it, and snapped a shot.

*Later, After Winning*

"Wasabi." Rudy said to the picture they got from winning.

*Even Later*

"Hey guys, come on, let's get to work, aight'?" Karrine cringed slightly at the last word, and Jack tossed his apple up, and dropping it, Kim getting it the same way Jack had the first day they met.

"Kim! What're you doing here?" Karrine turned to look at the pair. She smiled slightly.

"I quit the Black Dragon. You guys were alright in the tournament, but the way I see it, you need all the help you can get."

Karrine scoffed. "Are you saying I'm not good?" Kim gulped slightly. "N-no. Uh," Kim composed herself.

"Wow, wow, wow. You're gonna just walk in here and assume you're gonna be a part of our dojo. You have to pass a test." Jerry said, crossing his arms.

"Jerry..." Karrine said, warningly. "Ok."

Kim said, and knocked over the 3 training dummies, making all the others except Karrine, shocked.

"What do you think guys?" Jerry asked. "Sure." Karrine shrugged.

"She's in." Jack.

"Got my vote." Eddie.

"A+" Milton.

*Kickin It With You~!*

**Finally all done with Episode 1! Review!**


End file.
